All Singers Have It Rough Too
by Candy.Kisses.Suger.Cane
Summary: When Miley reads that a new singer is saying rude things about Hannah Montana. And now having to tour with her makes things worse for Miley. But this new singer has a whole diffrent problem, which she wants to confront Hannah.


**Author's Note: **Thought about writing a Hannah fic. Hope it goes well, thought awhile about writing this. Oh and this story contains like four POV. And excuse some of the language though out the story. Another thing I had a really bad time trying to come up with a rock'in name for my OC. Came out to be Faith Rebel (don't laugh) so yeah.

**Declaimer:** Don't own Hannah Montana or The Jonas Brothers.

**Pairings: **A little of Niley, then it goes to Jiley and NickXOC.

**Chapter 1**

**Malibu, California**

"I'm freaking out, freaking out!" Miley Stewart screamed as she pranced around Hannah's closet. Lilly Truscott sat on a chair, ignoring Miley's scream session; by reading a Teen Magazine.

"I can't believe it! This new star, thinks she's so better then me!" Miley screamed once again. Lilly quickly flipped though pages of the magazine, now realizing it was last months issue.

"Oh come on, Miley, you're over reacting. Do you, really, really think she said that about, Hannah Montana sucks?" Lilly questioned. Miley looked over at her best friend, giving her a small glare.

"Absolutely! Look she said it herself, in this interview of this new issue," Miley said flipping though a new magazine and showed it to Lilly. Lilly quickly skimmed though it, and her very droughts about this new singer.

"Seriously, Miley, do you actually believe in everything you read. Reporters just write this stuff, so they can have something juicy that all teens will go crazy about." Lilly reassured flipping though the magazine Miley had given her.

Miley anger faded. "Yeah, you're probably right." Miley sat down next to her, and then Robbie Ray came into the closet.

"Miles, I've got some news!" Robbie said excitingly, causing Miley to get up with joy.

"Really? What is it, Daddy?" Miley asked.

"After having that Hannah meeting today. I just got the news about, Hannah Montana going on tour with The Jonas Brother!"

Miley's eyes grew big and let out a shriek. Followed by Lilly who began to jump down with Miley. "I can't believe it; you're going on tour with The Jonas brothers!" Lilly screamed excitingly.

"And not just The Jonas Brothers. Also with that new singer that came out… what's that girls name again? Faith something," Robbie began; Miley quickly stopped jumping and looked up at her father.

"Faith Rebel." Miley said with grief.

"Yeah, Yeah. That girl."

Miley shook her head, she didn't believe this. "I can't go on tour with her. She said Hannah Montana sucks!"

Lilly quickly flipped back to the page Miley showed her, and read out loud. "And said that, 'Hannah Montana is a worthless pop star. Who can't sing for nothing, what so ever. More worst than Brittany Spears.' Wow didn't read that part. Pretty harsh."

"That girl said what now?" Robbie asked taking the magazine from Lilly.

"Now I do think she said that. I don't think a reporter would just make that up, especially like that." Miley said miserably.

The two double doors opened, Jackson quickly came in wearing a T-shirt that read 'Faith Rebel Rocks!' Miley raised an eyebrow and anger began to stem inside of her.

"Wee Doggie! That girl, Faith, sure knows how to rock!" Jackson hollered dancing as he listened to one of Faith's songs on his IPod. Miley stomped over to her older brother, smacking the IPod out of Jackson's hand.

"How dare you, come in here listing to that, that despicable girl!" Miley yelled Jackson was caught off a bit.

"Whoa."

"Honestly, now I really don't want to go on tour." Miley said sitting down on her butterfly chair.

Lilly walked over to her. "You can't do that! Miley, this is like big. You on tour with The Jonas Brothers. You're actually going to let this stupid magazine, or possibly Faith Rebel. Bring you down,"

Miley gave a quick look at Lilly. "Come on, Miley, you can't let things bring you down."

"She's right, Miles," Robbie assured his daughter.

"Okay." Miley said with a soft smile. "Atta girl." Robbie said hugging Miley and giving her a quick kiss on her forehead.

"Alright, I'm off to start dinner. And you're helping Fan Boy." Robbie said refusing to Jackson. Miley and Lilly gave a small giggle.

**Phoenix, Arizona **

"What the hell! This is so not true. That damn reporter changed the whole interview!" Silvia Gonzalez shouted, throwing the Teen Magazine across the room. She folded her arms and sat angrily on the living room couch, next to her best Friend Emma Mendoza.

"Wow, you're going to have a lot of pissy Hannah Montana fans at you," Emma said not helping with the situation.

"Ugh. The interview was supposed to be about the tour, and what I thought about touring with Hannah Montana and the Jonas Brothers," Silvia explained sitting beside Emma on the couch.

"I have no idea how this person can post such a story. The only true stuff in here was about the Jonas Brothers. The whole Hannah thing was just made up by reporter or the stupid editor."

Emma put her arm around Silvia comforting her best friend. "These people are going to say all kinds of things about you. This is just the begging; I mean they say something about Hannah Montana on the internet,"

Silvia sighted. "Yeah but that's just a bunch of dumb girls, not the press. The press always makes things up just to have juicy gossip to encourage people to read they're magazine."

"So what are you going to do?" Emma asked.

Silvia picked up the magazine, and looked at a picture of Hannah Montana. "I'm going to have to confront, Hannah, and tell her what that reporter wrote was a lie. And hopefully she'll understand,"

"What if she doesn't? What if she's one of those spoiled bratty stars, that doesn't seemed to care about anything else but themselves?" Emma asked Silvia put the magazine on the coffee table.

"She doesn't seem like it, but I'll never know in till I meet her."

Emma grabbed the magazine and opened it to a Jonas Brother snapshot. "Who cares about little Miss Hannah right now. You're going to be on tour with the Jonas Brothers,"

"Shoot, I can picture it now. You are screaming your lungs out, when you see Nick Jonas. And me I'm probably going to tackle Joe and Kevin to the floor."

Silvia laughed, Emma was such a dork sometimes. "Oh yeah, Emma, they're defiantly going to call security on you."

Emma shook her head. "It ain't going to be, Emma attacking them. It's Josie who going to attack." Emma said; Josie Lopez was Emma's disguise. In which Emma dressed in really glittery clothes and wore an auburn colored wig.

Silvia kept on laughing. "But seriously, Emma, don't attack them please," Silvia got up from the couch.

"You know what I always wanted?" Emma looked up at Silvia and shook her head. "I always wanted to, sing with both the Jonas Brothers and Hannah Montana."

Emma gave Silvia a smile. "Who knows, maybe it'll happen. I mean, I heard the Jonas Brothers are really nice guys. Maybe if things go good between you and Hannah, she'll probably like to sing with you too."

Silvia nodded and took a glance at the clock. "Damn, I've got to get ready!" She yelled Emma raised an eyebrow.

"What for?"

"I have to attend a meeting, it's about the tour!" Silvia yelled as she climbed up the stairs, Emma trailed behind her.

"You don't mind if I came?" Emma asked.

Silvia looked down at her. "No I don't, go get ready and come back before seven." Emma nodded and ran back down and out the front door.

As Silvia entered her room and to another which was Faith's dressing room. She walked up to a counter that had her hazelnut colored wig, and putting it on. Silvia looked at herself, well not really herself but at Faith Rebel.

**Okay, that was a ****sucky**** way to end the chapter but all well. But bare with me.**

**Reviews would be really nice. **


End file.
